


Home

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Plug and Play, Smutlet, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Tell Prime and Prowl never to separate us on missions again"</i> - The twins have a particular greeting when they've been apart too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> TRUE STORY: I wrote this in a porn challenge topic in an LJ comment. As in, literally clicked "reply" and started typing. Aaaaa. XD

When Sideswipe returned, he found himself quite immediately occupied. In less than an astrosecond, it seemed, his twin was upon him with hands already roving over half his plating. A chuckle rumbled up from him, earning himself something of a glare from Sunstreaker.

"Were you just sitting here alone in the dark?" he said, teasing. Sunstreaker only grunted, shifting his hands down to play with Sideswipe's hip plating. The red twin hummed, arching into the touch.

"Tell Prime and Prowl never to separate us on missions again," he mumbled in his normal moody bad-nature.

"Yeah, because Prowl will definitely take any advice I give him," Sideswipe snorted. He opened his mouth to continue that train of thought, but Sunstreaker chose that moment to shove him into the wall behind them and capture his lips hungrily. Comments on Prowl's bull-headed nature fled Sideswipe's mind in favor of responding to that kiss.

"You talk too slagging much," the golden twin grumbled against his lips. Sideswipe chuckled, his optics flashing coyly.

"Mmm, what are you gonna do about it?" he challenged.

In response, Sunstreaker moved his hands, which had still been occupied with Sideswipe's hips, and grabbed onto his twin's audial horns, using them as leverage to meet their lips again. The red twin gasped into the kiss, a surprised noise yipping from his vocalizer. Sunstreaker smirked against his lips, biting sharply and possessively before slipping his glossa between his brother's conveniently parted lips, re-exploring and reclaiming.

Sideswipe moaned softly, responding eagerly to the kiss. His glossa rubbed against Sunstreaker's, twining around it. Normally, he would be giving more of a reaction, but it was quite hard to think to do anything else but cling to his twin's form when he was kissing him so slagging well and rubbing at his audios that way.

A soft whimper escaped him, and at that Sunstreaker retreated, the smirk still tugging his lips. His hands fell away from his brother's oh-so-sensitive audial horns (and a soft whine escaped his pouting lips at that) as he bent close, nibbling at Sideswipe's jawline. "I don't think I could ever shut your big mouth," he murmured.

"Sh-shut up," he said, breathless as Sunstreaker's hands found and teased along the transformation seams along his chassis. A low chuckle escaped the golden twin.

"I thought you were supposed to leave the tough-guy attitude to me," he replied, fingers still doing their tantalizing dance over those seams, sometimes poking in to tweak at a wire or two.

"A-ah!" Sideswipe writhed between Sunstreaker and the wall he'd pressed the red twin to. As though in retaliation, he finally dragged his hands down to work over similar seams in Sunstreaker's chassis, grinning when he heard the hiss he elicited from his brother.

The golden twin shifted to attack his brother's lips once again, met with the fiery, processor-melting response Sideswipe usually gave. It wasn't long before they were scrabbling more insistently at each other's wiring, forming the connection they had both been burning for. Sideswipe let out a shamelessly loud groan, his head falling back and optics flickering. Sunstreaker kept his hold tight on his twin, his limbs trembling ever so slightly at the hot, whirling connection, the energy and data and everything that was Sideswipe roiling through his systems. And as Sideswipe gave another of those enticing rolls of his hips, he felt himself give into overload, his twin right on his heels, as system by system fritzed out and everything went dark as his optics glitched.

Somehow they had ended up on the floor. Sunstreaker had to assume that he'd lost his balance, but he wasn't quite complaining with Sideswipe curled on top of him. He almost thought his brother was actually sleeping until the red twin powered on his optics and grinned lazily at him. Sunstreaker snorted, shaking his head.

"And you want to tell Prime not to separate us..." he murmured softly, amusement in his optics. Sunstreaker didn't respond, instead wrapping his arms protectively around his brother. It was a stupid comment. Really.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I was the only one who contributed. THANKS GUYS, THAT WAS AWESOME. /snort


End file.
